


Blessed be the boys time can't capture

by Vlindervin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Angst, Calypso - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlindervin/pseuds/Vlindervin
Summary: And one day Nico wakes up only to realize that he’s slowly forgetting about leaving this place. He’s come to think of Will’s blue eyes as the thing that makes him feel most at ease and of Will’s smile as the thing that brings him the most joy. He rakes his memory all he can, he’s unable to find anything or anyone that makes him as happy as Will makes him. And one time, a couple weeks later, he turns around to say something, but no words come. Will is standing in the middle of the beach, the sun shining onto him. With his white clothes he looks like an angel. And Nico wonders if the reason Ogygia is always bathed in sunshine, is maybe more because of Will’s presence rather than the sun. He’s in love. Will is the one stuck on Ogygia instead of Calypso, and Nico gets stranded on the island.





	

The first thing Nico hears when he wakes up, is the churning of water splashing against a rock. He lifts his head from the sand and takes in his surroundings. It’s seems he’s on an island, palm trees are lining the beach that stretches out for miles. He squints his eyes as the sun shines right in them. It’s too much and too bright; he doesn’t like it. The whole thing is very beautiful. Nico can see that. Objectively. He’s sure he would’ve loved it if it weren’t for the fact that he has no idea where ‘it’ is. Or if he were a regular human. That’s to say, Nico isn’t exactly a… sunshine-y person. 

He should probably get up instead of lying on the sand like some kind of dead fish. He brushes the sand off his clothes once he’s standing. How did he get there? Let’s start there. He rakes his memory and vaguely recalls falling out of a boat. During a thunderstorm? A fight, maybe? Did someone push him? What was he doing on a boat in the first place? 

It’s all very hazy and blurry, creating one big mess of colours going into other colours and faces changing to waves of water violently moving. 

He groans when he can’t remember where he comes from or how he got here. It’s driving him crazy. He’s also really hungry and he decides that if he’s going to be here until he finds a solution, he better find someone to give him food. He never thought he’d ever say that, but gods he hopes there’s people here. He’s not keen on starving. When he imagines his own death, it’s usually a lot more heroic than starvation and involving much more monsters. 

So, he walks around for a few minutes, still trying to find something, anything, to show him what he’s supposed to do now and being convinced he’s dying because of this unbearable heat. For a split second when he opened his eyes, he thought he might be in Elysium. But, no, Nico’s paradise consists of far less light. This is more like hell for him. It’s certainly hot enough. But as a son of Hades though, Nico knows what hell looks like and this is not it. It’s not nearly that bad. 

Relief washes over him when he notices a little house looming a little further away. He walks a little faster, wanting to know if someone lives there. And more importantly, if that someone has food and some water he can drink without coughing for half an hour due to the salt burning his chest. Nico does not understand all the hype around the beach.

Getting closer to the house, he notices a person, a man standing hunched over. Nico can’t see what he’s doing. He goes closer. It quickly becomes clear that it’s indeed a young man. With hair that glitters gold in the sun. And if his face is as impressive as his backside, he must be extremely handsome. That’s not important, though. The last thing Nico needs right now is a cute boy to distract him form the task at hand: getting the hell out of here and going back to wherever it is he comes from. Not that he would let the boy distract him if he were cute. Nico’s quite good at focusing. On important things. 

‘Euhm’, he begins, not knowing what to do to make his presence known. He’s used to people not hearing him. 

If the boy is surprised by Nico’s sudden presence, he doesn’t let it show, but merely sighs before turning around to face him. And yes, he’s as extraordinary up front as he is from behind. His smile is as blinding as the sun, if not more. But it’s a brightness Nico doesn’t mind. He spreads this warmth, making Nico feel at ease immediately. His eyes, matching the sky above, though, they don’t quite glisten as you would expect with a smile like that. The hold a certain sadness Nico thinks he recognizes from his own reflection in the mirror. A sadness that seems too old for a boy their age, from another time, not belonging on someone so young. It’s so different from the smile full of joy and kindness that he’s giving, that Nico is startled for a moment. 

‘Hi’, Nico continues awkwardly. The boy is still smiling, the underlying sadness still there. ‘Could you tell me where I am?’

‘Yeah. You’re on Ogygia’, the boy answers. His voice is full of music. ‘We’re on an island. I don’t suppose you know it?’

Nico shakes his head. 

‘Not many people do. I’m Will by the way.’

‘I’m Nico.’

‘Are you hungry? Thirsty? How long have you been here? Maybe you should rest?’

Will proceeds to ask him all kinds of questions, some he can answer, some he can’t. Nico follows him inside the house where Will stirs something in a pot. 

‘So, Nico, I think you should change clothes before you do anything else. You’re going to get sick.’

Nico looks down. He hadn’t thought of that, but he’s still wearing the clothes he was wearing in the water and on the sand. They’re wet and dirty.

‘I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I didn’t exactly pack for a luxurious holiday.’

Will doesn’t give any sign of being hurt by Nico’s heavy sarcasm. Nico doesn’t know why he’s acting this way. There’s just already something about this boy that annoys him. Maybe it’s his talking, his cheery   
personality that perfectly fits the beach he lives on and, like he said earlier, he does not enjoy the beach. 

‘I’ve got something you can wear. Wait here, I’ll be right back.’ Or maybe it’s because he doesn’t seem to be intimidated by Nico the way other people are. 

Nico settles himself on one the chairs that are scattered around the table in an interesting fashion; they’re messy, but it seems to be done on purpose. Will would be one of those people. He looks around a little. The walls are lined with shelfs stacked with various herbs and liquids. Nothing in the room indicates the presence of another person. 

Wil walks back in from behind the curtain that’s separating the kitchen from another room, the bedroom probably. He’s holding a bundle of bright orange clothes and before he can say anything, Nico snaps: ‘No!   
I’m not wearing that.’

‘Oh, c’mon! I don’t have anything else that could fit you, so it’s either this or dying from pneumonia.’

Nico scowls, but takes the clothes from Will’s hands, violently. ‘Fine.’   
Will raises an eyebrow in amusement. Will shows him where he can change and tells him to leave his clothes there. When he’s done, Will gives him some soup. They’re sitting around the table when Nico asks: ‘Are you alone on the island?’

Will only nods.

‘Isn’t that lonely?’

Will shrugs. ‘It’s better when no one’s around.’

Nico wants to ask what Will means by that, but something in his voice stops him from doing so. They eat in silence. 

The following days are interesting. After Will showed Nico a place where he could rest, Nico slept longer than he usually does. He wakes up in the morning and either helps Will with whatever it is he’s doing or he wanders around, trying to find a way to get out of here. Trying to reconstruct his memories. He remembers some things now. He was on a boat, with some of his friends and his sister. They were doing something important, he thinks. What they were doing isn’t clear to him yet. He does wonder if his friends are okay. He doesn’t sense their death, but that probably doesn’t mean anything. He can’t feel any deaths at all, actually. It’s like this island is cut off from the rest of the world. Like a different dimension or something. It scares him. 

He and Will don’t get along exactly, but they don’t not get along either. Their bickering is actually quite enjoyable at times and they’re getting used to each other’s presence. Nico, having encountered many losses in his life, always is a little reluctant to let people get too close, especially now he knows he’s probably going to leave, but he’s not the only one. Will seems a little distant too. Not opening up to Nico, not telling him why he’s alone, if he has family. Basic questions. 

But they grow attached to each other. And they gradually grow closer. Morning greeting become late night conversations on the beach. And, while the bickering stays, it’s more and more mixed with good-natured jokes and friendly teasing. They become friends. 

And one day Nico wakes up only to realize that he’s slowly forgetting about leaving this place. He’s come to think of Will’s blue eyes as the thing that makes him feel most at ease and of Will’s smile as the thing that brings him the most joy. He rakes his memory all he can, he’s unable to find anything or anyone that makes him as happy as Will makes him. And one time, a couple weeks later, he turns around to say something, but no words come. Will is standing in the middle of the beach, the sun shining onto him. With his white clothes he looks like an angel. And Nico wonders if the reason Ogygia is always bathed in sunshine, is maybe more because of Will’s presence rather than the sun. He’s in love. 

But he remembers now. The moment he starts falling in love, the memories fall too. He was saving the world. He was on a quest to save the world. And now he’s here and he loves this boy that reminds him of starlight and summer, but he was saving the world. And that’s more important than saving his heart, so much more important. 

Not for the first time he thinks the fates must have this deep and raw hatred for him, like he has for them. Ever since he was a kid, his life was just a spiral of sadness and grief, of anger and heartbreak. Darkness. And the spiral continues, he should’ve never expected differently. 

At first, he’s not sure if Will feels the same, but it soon becomes clear that he does. It’s late at night, they’re watching the sunset, it’s the cliché romantic setting Nico would’ve never thought he’d enjoy. But ever since he met Will, he’s been enjoying more romantic things. He’s not exactly happy about it. He’s the Ghost King. 

And watching the sunset has become some sort of routine for the two of them. Nico never liked routines, but he’s happy to keep this one up forever, if only it meant he could stay.

They’re sitting quietly, just watching without talking, admiring the way the sky looks different every night and never, ever the same. They don’t need to talk, they’re happy being with each other. Maybe they both feel what the other is thinking in that moment, maybe it’s just the upcoming stars that are pushing them, but suddenly they’re kissing. 

They’re kissing and Nico doesn’t understand why they never did this before; their lips fit perfectly, as if they belong together. As if all his life this is what Nico’s been waiting for, been anticipating and now he’s found it, his light in the darkness.

Will’s lips are soft. They slide against his, slow and sweet, so it’s a surprise when he violently pulls back.

‘Nico, I can’t.’

He scrambles up, causing some sand to fly around him. He starts walking towards his house. Nico gets up and runs to get to him and demand an explanation. He’s dealt with rejection before, but this stings harder than it ever has. 

‘Will, wait! What’s the matter?’ He grabs Will’s wrist and pulls him to a stop. ‘Did I do something?’

Will doesn’t turn around, but Nico can see his shoulders are tense. He shakes his head. 

‘Then what is it? If you don’t feel the same, that’s fine. Just tell me.’ Nico can feel his voice breaking. He hates it. 

Then, all of a sudden, Will turns around and looks at him. The sadness Nico recognized in his eyes the first time they met, is now reflected all over his face, not only his eyes, but it has taken over his face. His smile isn’t there and he suddenly looks, not old exactly, but ancient. 

‘Have you never wondered why I’m here all alone. Without any family?’, Will asks, his voice is shaking.

‘Of course, but I didn’t think it was my place to ask. Could you just tell me what’s going on?’ Nico’s growing a little angry. Will can’t just kiss him like that under a starlit sky at sunset, and then act like this. It’s so unlike him, Nico is sure there is a good reason. If only Will would tell him.

‘I’m cursed, Nico.’

‘What? You’re cursed? Will, wha – ‘

‘I’m cursed. I’ve been on this island for so long, you don’t even know. I don’t even know. For centuries on end. And people come, just like you did. They always do, and I can’t help falling in love with them. But they always have to go for some reason. They can never stay. Because they have someone waiting for them, because they have to finish something, because they have to save the world.’, At this he looks at Nico. There are tears in his eyes. ‘That’s my curse. People come, we fall in love, they leave. They get on with their life, find someone else to love and I stay here alone. Forever.’

Nico doesn’t know what to say. ‘I – Can’t you leave with them. Or – ‘

Will shakes his head. ‘It’s a curse, there’s nothing I can do.’

‘I’m so sorry, Will. I – ‘

‘It’s okay, don’t say anything. I’m used to it by now.’

So Nico stays quiet. All he wants is to feel the warmth of Will’s lips against his again. To kiss away the tears that are threatening to come. He wants to wrap himself around Will and comfort him. To tell him it’s going to be okay, it’s just that he doesn’t know if it’s going to be okay. It probably won’t. Because the curse is keeping its promise; Nico has to leave and he’s currently finding a way to do so. He’s almost there. It’s ironic, it’s bitter, it’s evil. It’s exactly as Will says. 

‘I just want to kiss you again.’, Nico finally says in a small voice. ‘If that’s okay.’

Will doesn’t say anything for a few seconds and then he nods, stretching out a hand to put on Nico’s cheek. They lean into each other and it’s almost better than the first time. Nico doesn’t know how he’ll ever be able to bring himself to leave. He gets why Will thinks it’s better to stay distant, to make the departure easy, but Nico selfishly wants to savour every part of Will, to burn him in his memory and never forget him. He wants to make the most out of the little time they have left, even if it’ll be so much harder to leave. He does not care.

Will seems to understand what Nico wants in his kiss. Their mouths open and the kiss gets deeper, leading to more, better. Nico’s hands are roaming Will’s body, touching him wherever he can, imprinting his taste in his memory. 

They end up lying on the sand, still touching and kissing. Clothes disappear without a care. And Will is so beautiful. His whole body is a miracle. Nico’s burning with every touch. He leaves kisses all over Will and Will’s hands find him. In that moment they’re both ordinary teenagers in love and young gods at the same time. Nico will forever remember this moment.

That night, lying in Will’s arms, he dreams the way home. And when his eyes flutter open in the morning, he forgets about it for just a second, feeling only the blissful happiness that uniquely belongs to mornings after nights of passion. Until he remembers.

*

‘How do you do this every time?’

‘You get used to it after a while, but it’s still hard.’

‘I wish I could take you with me.’

‘You can’t.’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

And that’s it. They share one last kiss, wet with Nico’s tears, Will’s eyes stay dry. And Nico leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> The title comes from 'The kids aren't alright' by Fall Out Boy
> 
> Love,  
> Jasmine


End file.
